Save Me from Myself
by ML Tordoff
Summary: Kane is losing his humanity the longer he's with the Authority and now he's struggling in the sea of darkness, trying to stay afloat, but the more he struggles, the harder it gets to stay the same man he is now. No one seems to notice a thing and there's no one he can talk to, not even his older brother who warned him of this.


*Author's Note: Here's another fanfic by me (I'm really getting into this fanfiction story writing again) and this time, it's about someone other than the Shield. You've gotta be happy about that, folks! Hahaha Any~who, this is about the current Corporate shell that used to be known as the fearsome pyromaniac The Big Red Monster KANE! Isn't it great that he's getting back to his evil self?

*Disclaimer: I don't own WWE and I wish Vince McMahon didn't either. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon needs to take over for that old geezer.

~xX-Xx~

They lay there on the floor, four of the five of them, eyes lifeless and bodies mangled. The crimson life-force that once flowed freely through their veins was now splattered across the walls and ceiling. It soaked into the carpet, staining the pure white fibers a deep red color. It was such a lovely scene, a beautiful display really, and one that would put even the greatest artists to shame.

A whimper sounded quietly from across the room and the odd colored eyes turned to the young man sitting curled up against the edge of the bed. He was more of a boy really, despite his being in his late twenties, and he was so young and feminine with those long dark locks and those large brown eyes. So beautiful too and the noises he made whether of pain or fear or happiness or sadness or anger...it sent shivers right down his spine.

A gloved right hand reached down and took a hold of a mass of dark curls, pulling the boy off the floor with ease, earning a cry of pain. He saw raw terror in those deep eyes and it made him smile, the boy whimpering more and starting to shake. The index finger of his other hand reached up and traced those supple pink lips. He had always wanted to taste them, ever since the boy betrayed his own brothers and stabbed them in the back, and now was his chance.

He pressed his lips to the shaking boy's, feeling hands try to push him away, but he didn't let him go-wouldn't let him go. The lips were soft, just as he always thought they would be, and it made him want to taste more. His non-gloved hand gripped the boy tightly, causing the him to cry out again as sharp nails broke skin, his mouth was forced open, and he practically rammed his tongue down the boy's throat.

The boy struggled against him, trying to get away. His invading tongue was bit which resulted in him over-reacting and tossing the boy into the wall face first. The scent of fresh blood filled the room again, this time a sweet almost pure scent, and it made him step closer and turn the boy around so his back was to the wall. He pressed his larger body against the boy's, leaning down closer to him, and swiped his tongue across the other's lips where the blood was flowing freely from the broken nose.

A shudder of pleasure coursed through his body and he couldn't help but want more from the boy than just a simple kiss. He tore the clothes that hid the boy's beautiful body from him, his sharp nails slicing tanned skin, and unfastened his pants when he got rid of the offending material. He lifted the boy onto his hips and a scream of pain was ripped from his victim's throat as he shoved his hardened member deep inside of the smaller body and started up a rough pace.

His gloved hand moved the boy's wrists above their heads while his bare hand rested against the wall, his nails scratching the paint. The screams of pain were going straight to his cock, making him only that much closer to release, and the scent of fresh blood filling the room wasn't helping at all. Only a half dozen more hard thrusts into the tight heat had him cumming and cumming hard, shooting a heavy thick load into the boy's rectum and filling him to the brim. Not wanting to voice his roar of completion, he sunk his teeth into the neck, drawing blood.

Something caught his odd eyes and he looked to see them in a large mirror. The boy was against the wall, his dark eyes staring up at the ceiling with crystalline tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked absolutely beautiful like this, the bleeding wounds and looking so broken in the arms of his captor. He himself was standing there, holding the boy in place, with his head now resting on a bloody shoulder. There was a small sadistic smile on his lips and his odd colored eyes sparkled in the light, full of satisfaction and contentment.

The rough session had sated the monster for a moment, easing the burden of his clouded mind with a blissful, almost euphoric feeling. But it was already starting to wear off the longer he listened to the sobs wracking the boy's body. His smile fell slowly and his eyes were starting to harden and grow cold like ice. It was time to end this, not that he wanted to. He really didn't, but he couldn't disobey the monster...it was too strong.

"I'm sorry, Seth," he whispered quietly and raised his bare hand, the sharp nails catching the light. Right as they connected, the door burst open and h-

~xX-Xx~


End file.
